Godling
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: In second year Harry found out he was a god. Son of Zeus, Eris, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and surprisingly Artemis and Hades. For the past two summers he has trained to survive. Only his true friends will join around him this fourth year of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Follow Harry with his years at Hogwarts and Summers at Camp-Half-Blood as the child of all the big Three…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

In second year Harry found out he was a god. Son of Zeus, Eris, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hecate, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo and surprisingly Artemis and Hades. For the past two summers he has trained to survive. Only his true friends will join around him this fourth year of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Follow Harry with his years at Hogwarts and Summers at Camp-Half-Blood as the child of all the big Three…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _1993: Hogwarts_

* * *

Harry was terrified of the giant Basilisk. When the tooth of the giant basilisk went into his skin. He dropped to his knees. With a thought he stabbed the diary with the tooth. Then he felt like he was in a trance. He found himself somewhere other than the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry", a woman says gliding over to him

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry asks

"Your in my palace Harry. Welcome I am Eris goddess of chaos, discord and strife", the woman says

"Could have done that more gently", another woman says

"Ladies ENOUGH! Harry do you know Greek Mythology?" the man asks

"The Gods of Olympus right? What has that got to do with this? The last thing I remember is dying", Harry says

"That I will not allow my son", another man says

"I am James and Lily Potter's son", Harry says

"They are your mortal parents Harry", the woman with silver eyes says and a maternal smile

"We are your godly parents", the man from before says

"I am just Harry. How can I be your son? Who are you all anyway?" Harry asks

"I am Poseidon King of Atlantis, God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms", Poseidon says

"I am Amphitrite Queen of Atlantis and the Seas", Amphitrite says tears in her eyes

"I am Hades King of the Underworld", Hades says

"I am Hephaestus", Hephaestus says

"I am Apollo", Apollo says grinning

"I am Athena Goddess of Wisdom", Athena says

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon", Artemis says

"I am Hecate Goddess of Magic and the Mist", Hecate says

"I am Eris like I said", Eris says

"I am Zeus King of the Sky and Olympus", Zeus says

"Your all my parents?" Harry asks

"It would appear to be. Since we are all claiming you at the same time", Zeus says

"But that is impossible. The Potters were my parents", Harry says in denial

"Would knowing how this came to be help?" Artemis asks

"I guess. But I still don't understand how three female goddesses and three male gods can have me", Harry says

"I will start with my story Harry. Your mother had been tortured by Death Eaters. They had made her barren. She found an old book. She sent out a pray to the gods. I answered", Artemis says

"So did I", Eris says

"And I", Hecate says

"I answered too. I wanted another son. And helping Lily was a great cause", Amphitrite says

"Together it looks like our essence went inside Lily mixed together. So Lily is your mortal mother and Eris, Hecate, Amphitrite and I are your immortal mothers", Artemis says

"But aren't you the goddess of maidenhood?" Harry asks

"I may not approve of some men. But it was my essence. I didn't break my vow to stay a maiden forever. Lily was a sweet woman. She deserved a chance to have a child", Artemis says

"What about Hephaestus, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus did you do the same to my father after what Hecate, Amphitrite, Artemis and Eris did?" Harry asks

"James was barren too. He wanted to give his wife a child. I answered his pray and put a bit of my essence into him", Zeus says

"You answered his pray?! I did! Brother I blame you for the trouble are sons been facing", Hades says

"Speak to yourself Hades. Tom Riddle is your son", Poseidon says

"Our son is being manipulated by the fool Dumbledore. He is the one throwing challenges in our sons face", Artemis points out

"Does he know about my parentage?" Harry asks

"No. Only demigods can sense other demigods and gods. To him your just more powerful than the average wizard", Eris says

"So I have five Dads and five Mothers?" Harry asks

"Yes", they say

"Lily was my daughter and now resides in my realm", another man says appearing out of nowhere

"Excuse me who are you?" Harry asks

"I am Chaos the creator of the Universe. I am in other names your grandfather", Chaos says

"I think I am hallucinating because of the poison", Harry says

"No your not. If Chaos is too claiming you. You are powerful. Your immortal", Zeus says

"Correct once he reaches 18 he will stop aging. He will be a god", Chaos says

"Can your all prove your my parents?" Harry asks

"I am sure a goblin at Gringotts can. I will go get one", Chaos says disappearing and reappearing after a few minutes

"My Lords and Ladies how can I be of assistance?" the goblin asks

"We need you to perform a paternity test of Harry here. He needs proof of what we claim", Zeus says

"You all claim him?" asks the Goblin curiously

"He is my grandson", Chaos says

"The rest of us are claiming him as our son", Hades says

"What will the test show?" Harry asks

"It will show your parents mortal or immortal and your grandparents mortal or immortal. I need 33 drops of your blood", the goblin says handing Harry the dagger

Harry cuts himself and the goblin instructs Harry to the cauldron of potion.

"33 drops", the goblin says counting them off

Once all 33 drops were in the potion it turned gold. The goblin pulls out a piece of parchment.

"Here you go. This will not lie. It is what is in your blood", the goblin says handing over the sheet of parchment

Harry takes it and looks what he saw shocked him.

 _Paternity Test Harold James Chaos Potter_

 _Mortal Mother_ _: Lily Rosaline Evans_

 _Immortal Mothers_ _:_

 _Eris: Goddess of chaos, discord and strife_

 _Artemis: Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague_

 _Amphitrite: Goddess of the salt water_

 _Hecate_ _: Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy_

 _Athena: Goddess of intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom_

 _Mortal Grandparents_ _: Rose Thatcher and Jason Evans_

 _Immortal Grandparents_ _:_

 _Chaos_

 _Apollo: God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty, and archery_

 _Khione: Goddess of Snow_

 _Nyx: Goddess of Night_

 _Hemera: Goddess of Day_

 _Legacy's Mothers Side:_

 _Poseidon: God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms_

 _Psyche: Goddess of the Human Soul_

 _Ariadne: Goddess of Labyrinths, Paths , and Passion_

 _Dionysus: God of wine, parties, festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy_

 _Mortal Father_ _: James Charlus Potter_

 _Immortal Fathers_ _:_

 _Zeus: God of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor and justice_

 _Hades: God of the Underworld, the dead, subterranean regions and riches_

 _Poseidon: God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms_

 _Apollo:_ _God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty, and archery_

 _Hephaestus: God of fire, metalworking, and crafts_

 _Mortal Grandparents_ _: Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Black_

 _Immortal Grandparents_ _:_

 _Athena: Goddess of intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom_

 _Hecate: Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy_

 _Thanatos: God of Peaceful Death_

 _Kronos: Titan Lord of Time, Evil, and Harvest_

 _Legacy's Mortal Father's Side:_

 _Hermes: God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing_

 _Iris: Goddess of the rainbow and divine messenger_

 _Pan: God of the Wild, hunting (partially), rustic music and folk music_

 _Tethys: Titaness of fresh-water, and the mother of the rivers, springs, streams, fountains, and clouds_

"I'm not an orphan", Harry mummers tears in his eyes

"No your our son and we are son proud of you", Artemis says drawing him in for a hug

He then gets pulled into a hug by Amphitrite. He felt safe with them.

"I am proud of you my grandson. Ares is complaining about you beating the Basilisk. I think he wonders why you aren't his son or grandson!" Apollo says appearing out of thin air

"I always knew he would do well my son", Athena says appearing

"He has made us all proud", Khione says

"His magical core is blocked", Hecate says appearing frowning

"Can you tell by who?" Eris says fury on her face

"It will take some time. Harry I am Hecate your grandmother from your mortal father. I can remove the block on your magical core you will be so powerful my grandson", Hecate says

"Please remove it", Harry says

"Done. How do you feel?" Hecate asks

"Strange powerful", Harry says

"You will get used to it", Athena says

"Now our time is almost up. But first we need to do one last thing", Zeus says

"What?" Harry asks

"I Zeus King of the Gods and Olympus claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Zeus says

"I Hades King of the Underworld Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Hades says

"I Poseidon King of Atlantis and the Sea claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Poseidon says

"I Amphitrite Queen of Atlantis and the Seas claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Amphitrite says

"I Eris Goddess of Discord claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Eris says

"I Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my son and give him my blessing", Artemis says

"I Apollo God of the Sun and all around awesomeness…", Apollo starts

"Apollo!" Artemis says glaring at her twin

"Fine. I Apollo God of the Sun. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Son and give him my blessing", Apollo says

"I Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Son and give him my blessing", Athena says

"I Hecate Goddess of Magic. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Son and give him my blessing", Hecate says

"I Khione Goddess of Snow. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Grandson and give him my blessing", Khione says

"I Thanatos God of Peaceful Death. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Grandson and give him my blessing", Thanatos say

"I Chaos creator of the Universe. Claim Harry James Chaos Potter as my Grandson and give him my blessing", Chaos says

Others give Harry their blessings. Harry felt love surround him. He had a family!

"You must go now Harry our son", Eris says

"Will I see you all again?" Harry asks

"Of course. We will help you train to face the challenges the fates throw at you", Chaos says

"Someone will pick you up at the train station to take you to Camp Half-Blood for the Summer. We love you Harry", Artemis says as they disappear

"Harry", a voice says

Harry shakes out of his trance and sees Ginny looking at him. The whole claiming only lasted seconds in mortals time. Harry felt confidence in himself that wasn't there before.

"Let's go Ginny. Ron is waiting", Harry says

The train ride to King's Cross Station was a pleasant one Harry talked to Hermione and Ron. But Ron seemed to be a bit distant. Harry wasn't going to tell them about his family yet. After all he was only starting to get used to it.

"See you Harry", his friends say

Harry sits on the bench when a person walks up. Harry could see his father Zeus under the glamour.

"Ready to see Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asks

"Yes I am how are we going to get there?" Harry asks

"Lightning travel. I will teach you how to do this soon. Take my hand", Zeus says

Harry did and they were crackling through the air. They quickly appear on a hill.

"That was different", Harry says

"Down there is Camp Half-Blood my son. Here comes Chiron now", Zeus says as the centaur approaches

"Zeus. You bought a new camper", Chiron says, "I am Chiron activities director at Camp Half-Blood"

"I am Harry Potter", Harry says

"Zeus is Harry your son? You do not normally bring others here", Chiron says

"I am one of his fathers. Harry has four. One mortal and three godly. Same with his mothers", Zeus says, "His immortal mothers are Amphitrite, Athena, Hectae, Artemis and Eris and his immortal fathers are Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, and myself. He is also the grandson of Chaos, Athena, Thanatos, Khione, Nyx, Hemera and Hecate. We have all blessed him"

Chiron was shocked to say the least. This was unheard off.

"Well…Welcome. Lord Zeus which cabin will he be using?" Chiron asks

"He has a bed in Artemis, Eris, Hades, Poseidon, Myself, Apollo, Athena and Hecate's cabins. The beds have already been added", Zeus says, "I must go now Harry. I will be back to train you. Now go and meet your brothers and sisters"

"Brothers and sisters?" Harry asks

"Yes. Now go have fun and train. Make friends. You will find some of Hogwarts students are also half-bloods. So there will be some familiar faces. See you soon my son", Zeus says disappearing in a flash of lightning

"You will be a special one here. But we all stick up for each other. Come let me introduce you to the other campers", Chiron says

"Are they the cabins?" Harry asks seeing all the cabins

"Yes they are. We added cabins for the minor gods after the second Titan war", Chiron says, "Now which of your cabins would you like to visit first?"

"My father Zeus's one", Harry says nervously

"Well we will start at beginning to end. This is your father Lord Zeus's cabin", Chiron says

A teenager comes out of it.

"New camper?" he asks

"Yes he is your brother. Harry meet Jason head counsellor or the Zeus cabin", Chiron says

"Hi Harry. So Dad had another son. How old are you?" Jason asks

"I am 12. Will be 13 in the end of July", Harry says

"I am 13 so we are the same come in", Jason says

"Harry has other cabins to visit Jason. Harry is immortal he has more than one godly parent", Chiron says

"Really?" Jason asks

"My fathers are the mortal James Potter and immortal Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo. My mothers are the mortal Lily Evans and immortal Amphitrite, Athena, HecateEris and Artemis. My grandparents are Khione, Nyx, Hemera, Thanatos and Chaos", Harry says blushing

"Cool. Love to hear that story some time", Jason says

"Jason can you start gathering campers and have them in the mess hall. Thank you", Chiron says

"Will do Chiron", Jason says

"This is Hera's cabin. It is honorary. Next is the Poseidon cabin the head counsellor is Percy Jackson. He is 17. He is your brother he is training at the moment so you will meet him later. Next we have Demeter's Cabin", Chiron says

"Neville?" Harry asks shocked as the boy appeared

"Harry! You're a demigod?" Neville asks

"Sort of. I just found out", Harry says

"I am son of Demeter. These are my sisters Katie and Miranda Gardiner", Neville says

"Nice to meet you", Harry says to the girls

"You too Harry", Katie says

"Next is cabin 5 and the Ares cabin. The Head counsellor is Clarisse. We will not go there as they have probably trapped the floor again. I will have to look into that later. Now cabin six is the Athena cabin. The head counsellor is Annabeth. I will introduce you later I believe she is training with Percy. Next is the Apollo Cabin, then your mothers Artemis. It is normally for her hunters", Chiron says

"Chiron", a girl says

"Thalia meet Harry Potter son of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Hecate Amphitrite, Artemis, Eris and grandson of Thanatos, Chaos, and Khione", Chiron says

"So Dad had another son. How are you Lady Artemis's son?" Thalia asks

"You're a child of Zeus too but your in the Artemis cabin?" Harry asks

"I joined the hunters", Thalia says

"We best be moving on. 12 more cabins to go", Chiron says as they walk, "Next is the Hephaestus Cabin head counsellor Leo Valdez. Next is Aphrodite's cabin. Head Counsellor is Piper McLean"

"Potter", a girl says looking slightly familiar

"Do I know you?" Harry asks

"I am Daphne Greengrass daughter of Aphrodite. I am in Slytherin. Didn't know you're a demigod", Daphne says looking him over

"He will discuss he parentage later Daphne. Right now we are just showing him the cabins. This way Harry", Chiron says leading them away from the Aphrodite cabin, "Next is the Hermes Cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll are co-counsellors"

"Hey Forge look who showed up", a familiar voice says

"I see Gred. It appears Harry Potter is a demigod", the other voice says

"Fred, George", Harry says in surprise, "How isn't your father Arthur Weasley?"

"Mum had a little affair. Didn't tell him and we didn't tell her we found out. The mist is making them think we are with them when we are here. Who is your parent?" Fred asks

"By the way this is Lee Jordan also a son of Hermes", George says as the other boy steps in

"I will explain his heritage later once he is settled. Come along Harry", Chiron says

"See you around Harry!" the twins say

"This is Dionysus Cabin or Mr D as everyone calls him. Head counsellor is Pollux", Chiron says

"Hi Harry I have seen you at Hogwarts. I am Lisa Turpin I am in Ravenclaw", Lisa says

"Nice to meet you", Harry says

"This is Hades Cabin. Head counsellor is Nico", Chiron says

"Who is this?" a boy says coming out of the cabin with a girl

"Harry he is your brother. Harry these are Nico and Hazel", Chiron says

"Good to welcome another brother", Hazel says

"We best be moving on. Harry's parentage will be explained later", Chiron says

They move through the other cabins. Harry found several students from Hogwarts here. Susan Bones was a daughter of Nemesis. Hannah Abbott was a daughter of Hebe. Eddie Carmichael was a son of Tyche, Dean Thomas was a son of Thanatos. Luna Tracey Davis was a daughter of Hecate. Luna's mother was Melinoe and Luna was a legacy of Hecate. They finally reached the Eris cabin.

"Potter", Draco says

"Malfoy you're a demigod?" Harry asks

"Yes. So are you it seems", Draco says

"I am a son of Eris", Harry says

"Well we will have to stop the fighting then. I am a son of Eris too and this is Blaise Zabini he is our brother too", Draco says

"So we put are difference aside?" Harry asks

"If you want us. I am sure that I what Mum wants us too", Draco says

"As long as you don't treat me differently when you learn my heritage", Harry says

"Why would I?" Draco asks

"Harry is a special case. We will be announcing it in the mess hall now", Chiron says

Everyone in the mess hall was looking curiously at Harry.

"Everyone this is Harry Potter. His fathers are Apollo, Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, his mothers are Amphitrite, Eris, Athena, Hecate and Artemis, his grandparents are Chaos, Thanatos, Nyx, Hemera and Khione. All hail the immortal Harry Potter", Chiron says

And that was the start of Harry's new life. Through the whole Sirius thing his fellow demigods were there they trained him and were more friendly then most of Hogwarts. Now Harry had finished his third year. He was looking forward to camp. Back with his friends and family. He hoped whatever he faced this year he was prepared for…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _1994: Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

Harry whipped his blade at his opponent. Draco immediately blocked it. It was the start of the Summer holidays. After all the Dementors. Harry needed to let out some stress. His friends where gathered in the field watching Harry and Draco. Harry loved it at Camp Half-Blood. He didn't have to pretend to be something he was not. Sure he had been famous when he came here. But the campers soon got over it and accepted him.

He had trained with his godly parents. His grandmother/Mother Hecate taught him how to control the Mist and Mist travel. His mother Eris taught him to use his powers of Discord. Harry and the twins loved causing chaos with some of the bullies at Hogwarts. Artemis his Mother taught him Archery. How to use hunting knives that she gifted him. How to use the Moonlight (Photokinesis), he could see in the dark, he could talk to animals. When he learnt that skill he had a good conversation with Hedwig. She told him she was a Moon Owl and always knew he was the son of Artemis. Also from his mother Artemis he got the ability to change into any animal. From his father Poseidon and mother Amphitrite he got the water powers, like water travel and breathing under water. From his father Zeus he got Aerokinsis, Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis and he got the ability to Lightning travel. From his father Hades he got Geokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Necromacy, Umbrakinesis such as Shadow Travel. He had many other skills too. His fathers were very hard on him learning his skills before he went back to Hogwarts. Actually all his parents, some grandparents and some Legacy's were. They had helped him greatly in his third year.

Harry also had the blessings of several other gods and goddesses. They had heard about his life with the Dursley's and where all horrified. Well everyone but Ares and Hera and a couple of others. Harry was the gods champion. The most blessed. He was called. He had his parents Amphitrite, Artemis, Eris, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades blessing. Also his grandparents Chaos, Apollo, Athena, Hecate, Thanatos, Nyx, Hemera, and Khione. Legacy blessings of Phyche, Ariadne, Hephaestus, Hermes, Iris, Tethys But he also had the blessings of Hestia, Hebe, Anemoi (God of the winds), Ichnaea, Astraea, Nike, Nemesis, Tyche and Asclepius.

Harry hadn't told Sirius or Remus about his godly parents. After all they hadn't spent much time together. When he got to Hogwarts for his third year he felt that Hermione was a demigod. But she obviously didn't know. He waited to he was back at camp to tell Chiron. Chiron sent a satyr to bring her to camp. They are yet to come back yet.

Harry spun around and knocked Draco's sword out of his hand.

"I win. Good session Draco", Harry says

"You're good Harry", Neville says from where he was sitting with Luna Lovegood

"He is fantastic", Dean Thomas says (Son of Thanatos)

"So when is Hermione coming here?" Draco asks

"Soon. Chiron sent a satyr to get her", Harry says sitting down on the grass and pulling his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass (Daughter of Aphrodite) into his lap

"How do you think your friend will react?" Jason asks with Piper next to him

"She is Christian. So I don't think she will react well. She will be determined that her parents didn't cheat on each other", Harry says

"Well they might not have. Look at you. You're the son of James, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo. Hecate, Athena, Lily, Amphitrite, Artemis, and Eris. Only James and Lily slept together", Annabeth points out from next to Percy

"Let's start a betting pool!" Fred says grinning

"Whoever guesses her godly parent and how she will react wins", George says grinning

"What are we betting with?" Nico asks from next to Will Solace (Son of Apollo)

"2 drachma's a bet or more if your confident", Fred says

"The winning gets all the drachma's but a quarter that goes to us", George says grinning

"Fine. I bet ten drachma's that she doesn't believe that this is real and that her mother is Athena", Harry says pulling out some drachmas and handing 10 gold drachmas to Fred

"Wow Harry is spending big. He must be really confident", Fred says

"Sadly I just know her so well", Harry says shrugging

"Well I will bet 5 drachmas on Harry's bet. He knows her so well", Daphne says pulling out 5 drachmas

"2 drachmas on her being the daughter of Aphrodite", Piper says handing over 2 drachmas, "You never know"

"4 drachmas on her being ok with it after a few minutes and that Hecate is her mother", Neville says handing over the drachmas

"3 drachmas on her being Athena's daughter", Calypso says from next to Leo

"Same with me", Leo says

"4 drachmas on her being the daughter of Hecate", Jason says handing over the drachmas

"2 drachmas on her being the daughter of Iris", Hazel says

"2 drachmas on her being the daughter of Tyche", Frank says from next to his girlfriend Hazel

"3 drachmas on her being the daughter of Athena", Draco says

"I will put 6 drachmas on her being the daughter of Athena. You said she was smart and loved books. Sounds like my mother", Annabeth says

"I will put 6 drachmas on her being the daughter Hecate", Percy says

"You are going to lose Seaweed Brain", Annabeth says

"We will see Wise Girl", Percy says kissing her

"We better go and collect bets. Got money to make", the twins say walking off

"There have been an increase of demigods lately. 9 of them haven't been claimed. Hermione will make 10", Annabeth says

"They are probably waiting for tomorrow. After all it is the day they come to camp", Harry says

"Probably", Annabeth agrees

"Will do you want to have a competition?" Harry asks

"See who shots better. Of course. A son of Apollo against the son of Artemis it will be fun", Will says drawing his bow

Harry's bow appears on his back. His bow was made out of the finest material and was a gift from his Mum Artemis. The arrows where a gift from his Grandfather Apollo. They were celestial bronze, silver with a gold and silver end.

"What is the target?" Will asks

"How about the apples in the tree? Or the acorns?" Harry asks

"Sure. Let's get started our friends can judge", Will says

"Deal", Harry says releasing the first arrow which hit its target

They continue like that. Harry's arrows went straight into Will's.

"When do you think the hunters will arrive?" Nico asks

"Late today I assume", Harry says releasing another arrow

"Can't wait to see our sister again. Right Harry?" Jason asks

"Yeah. Been a while. Does anyone want to have a go versing Will I think I have smashed his arrows enough", Harry says

Everyone snickers. They spend the next hour going from person to person with the bow. Percy and Harry where fighting with swords both where as good as the other.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asks

"What? You know your hearing is better than ours", Piper says

Harry rolled his eyes and expanded his hearing so everyone of his friends could hear it.

"I am not a demigod! The Greek Gods do not exists it is impossible", a girl says

"That is Hermione. Told you she wouldn't believe", Harry says smugly

"Well she better start believing", Hazel says playing with her dagger

Harry laughs as he blocks Percy then disarms him, "Even with her smarts it will take while"

"From what you told us about her. I am sure she is my sister. We will just have to wait and see", Annabeth says

"Annabeth how about I fight you now?" Harry asks

Annabeth didn't answer but started to fight with her sword and that was all the answer Harry needed…

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening to her. This man told her she needed to come with him that it had something to do with magic and here she was. She doesn't know why she didn't question it.

The guy Andrew was walking her through some kind of camp. She jumped when she saw the swords and people fighting with them.

"What is this place?" Hermione asks

"Camp Half-Blood", Andrew says, "This is called the Big House. Chiron our activities director is coming"

Hermione gasps as Chiron approaches.

"Welcome Hermione Granger. I am Chiron", Chiron says

"A centaur I can handle", Hermione says quietly

"Hermione do you know why you are here?" Chiron asks

"No I don't. Is this a magical camp?" Hermione asks

"We are a Camp for demigods. You have been identified as a demigod", Chiron says, "Hopefully your godly parent will claim you soon"

"Godly parent?" Hermione felt faint

"Yes. One of your parents is a god or goddess. You're a demigod", Chiron says

"I am not a demigod! The Greek Gods do not exists it is impossible", Hermione says

"They are real. One of your parents is a god", Chiron says

"I am Christian. The Greek Gods do not exist!" Hermione says shaking her head in denial

"All gods are based of the Greek ones. You're a witch aren't you not?" Chiron asks

"Yes", Hermione says

"If witches and wizards exist why not the Greek Gods?" Chiron asks

"There is no evidence", Hermione says

"There is plenty. Come I will show you around the Camp. You will be staying here this Summer and learn to defend yourself", Chiron says not bothered by her not believing

"This is unbelievable", Hermione says as they walk

"Those are the cabins. You will be in the undetermined cabin for now. But hopefully you will be claimed…", Chiron says showing her around

They come to a bottom of a clearing where two figures where fighting with a crowd around them. Hermione's mouth dropped she recognised several people and the one fighting was Harry!

"Come on Dragon you can do better than that", Harry says to the person he was fighting

"Your only this good because you're the most blessed", the boy says

Hermione recognizes as Draco Malfoy.

"Your just jealous", Harry says

"Be modest will you", Draco says blocking a fast attack by Harry

"I am being. Just because my mothers and fathers trained me well doesn't mean a thing", Harry says

"Yeh right brother. Mum loves you more", Draco says

"She loves us both the same", Harry says knocking Draco's sword out of his hand and had his blade at Draco's neck, "I win"

Chiron coughs. Harry and the others turn around.

"Sorry Chiron. Got caught up in the fight. Hey Hermione I heard your not taking the news well", Harry says

"This is not real and dangerous Harry!" Hermione says

"It is dangerous if we are not able to defend ourselves", Harry says

Draco was sneaking up behind Harry with his sword.

"H…", Hermione starts to scream

Harry had already disappeared from the spot he was at making Draco stumble. And appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground. Everyone laughs.

"Nice try Draco. So Hermione where were we?" Harry asks like nothing happened

"But he…", Hermione starts

"Yeh we do that. Keeps each other on their toes. Chiron I can take her now. Maybe she will believe me", Harry says

"Thank you Harry. She will be in the under-determined cabin till she is claimed", Chiron says, "Remember tomorrow the gods come. The Hunters will be here soon"

With that said Chiron gallops away.

"Hermione would you like to meet my friends? And family?" Harry asks sheathing his sword

"Harry this can't be real", Hermione says

"I think the twins will be giving me that money", Harry says rolling his eyes, "Gods help me"

"Why are you here Harry aren't you meant to be with your Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione asks

"I haven't lived there since my summer between 1st and 2nd year. This is my summer home. I am a Godling", Harry says

"James and Lily Potter are your parents", Hermione says

"My mortal parents. I have immortal too. So introductions shall we? You will need to know the head councillors and some of your fellow half-bloods. Hermione just keep an open mind", Harry says gently

Hermione just nods. This was so unreal to her.

"Hey people introduce yourselves. This is Hermione that I told you about", Harry says walking over to Daphne and bring her into his arms

"Hi Hermione I am Annabeth daughter of Athena and head councillor of her cabin", Annabeth says

"I am Percy son of Poseidon and head councillor of his cabin. I am Annabeth's boyfriend", Percy says

"I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite and head councillor of her cabin", Piper says

"I am Jason son of Zeus and head councillor of his cabin. I am Piper's boyfriend", Jason says

"I am Leo son of Hephaestus and head councillor of his cabin", Leo says grinning

"I am Calypso daughter of Atlas. But I am nothing like him", Calypso says, "I am Leo's girlfriend"

"I am Nico son of Hades and head of his cabin", Nico says

"Hades?" Hermione says

"He is not as bad as you heard", Harry says defending his father

"I am Will Solace son of Apollo. I am Nico's boyfriend", Will says

"Reyna daughter of Bellona", Reyna says

"I am Hazel daughter of Pluto", Hazel says

"I am Frank son of Mars, Legacy of Neptune and Hazel's boyfriend", Frank says

"I am a son of Demeter", Neville says, "This is all real Hermione. You should see some of the stuff we can do"

"I am son of Eris. Sorry about the mudblood comment. Stupid Lucius has ears everywhere. Here I don't need to worry about that", Draco says leaning against the tree

"Hey Hermione…"

"Is here…"

"How did…"

"…she take…"

"…it?" the twins ask

"Fred, George?" Hermione asks shocked

"Sons of Hermes at your service", the twins say

"This is wrong. Mr Weasley is your father", Hermione says

"So she is not taking it well?" Fred asks

"Nope. Still thinks it is a dream", Harry says

"I guess you win that part of the bet. But you won't get the second", George says

"We will see", Harry says smirking

"I have to get out of here. This is not logical", Hermione says

Suddenly Harry was blocking her way. He had been behind her a second ago. Now he was in front of her.

"Harry! You can't do magic outside Hogwarts", Hermione says

"I can Hermione. Do you know the wizarding world's patron is Goddess Hecate? All your magic all wizard and witch magic comes from her", Harry says

"Granger sooner or later you are going to have to believe. Soon your godly parent will claim you", Daphne says

"Hermione the Basilisk smelt your demigod blood. We attract monsters", Harry says

"There are more Basilisks and monsters out there and you need to train. Your magic can only do so much. Unlike Harry's", Neville says

A horn blows in the distance.

"That is the Hunters of Artemis call. They are coming. She has about 40 or so Hunters", Harry says as they walk

"Are they dangerous?" Hermione asks

"We are all dangerous", Harry replies thinking Hermione is smart she is just letting logic rule her

Girls wearing silver walk into camp. Leading them was Thalia.

"That is Thalia daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis", Harry says, "Stay here Hermione"

Harry walks to the Hunters of Artemis and salutes Thalia and bangs his hand on his chest.

"Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood Sister", Harry says

"Thank you Harry. When do we play capture the flag?" Thalia asks

"Tomorrow when the gods arrive to assess our skills. Lady Artemis's cabin is waiting for you. On my honour no men will bother you in your cabin", Harry says

"We will see. Ladies you all can go to our cabin", Thalia says

"Are them really the Hunters of legend?" Hermione asks Neville

"Yes. You would be welcome with them. But you have to swear off men of eternity. Because you become immortal when you join. Most of the Hunters have had bad experiences with men", Draco says

Harry and Thalia were walking up to them.

"Thalia this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Thalia", Harry says

"Nice to meet you Hermione. You would do well in the Hunters. Here is my card if you ever decide to join", Thalia says handing Hermione her card

"Sister please stop trying to recruit my best friend at Hogwarts", Harry says

"Every girl gets the chance Harry", Thalia says

"How old are you Thalia?" Hermione asks finally getting curious

"15. But I am really over 20. I was stuck as a tree for a few years. It is a long story", Thalia says

"Where is Mum?" Harry asks

"Mum?" Hermione asks

"Lady Artemis is one of my mothers. I will explain later as my heritage will only overwhelm you at the moment", Harry says

"To answer your question Harry she went to Olympus. She will be here tomorrow", Thalia says

Harry nods he could tell by looking at Hermione that she was not yet convinced.

" _Why was she being so difficult?" Harry thought_

" _Because of her beliefs. Help her my grandson", Chaos says in his head_

" _I have tried Grandfather", Harry thinks_

" _Try harder. You know what she is feeling. She comes from mortal parents in her mind are perfect. There was a time you didn't know the truth about yourself. She will believe once she is claimed and has talked to her godly parent", Chaos says, "Don't let her leave camp"_

Harry sighs and thinks, _"I swear of the River Styx I will try and help her and convince her to stay this summer"_

Lightning booms overhead accepting his vow.

" _Good. I love you. Your mortal mother sends her love", Chaos says_

" _Thanks Grandfather", Harry says as Chaos presence in his mind disappears_

"Harry are you ok? Is it your scar again?" Hermione asks

"What?" Harry asks coming back into focus

"You where spaced out. Looking at nothing", Hermione says

"I was talking to my immortal grandfather. I will explain later. Anyway Hermione my scar never hurts me anymore. And it is not thanks to Dumbledore", Harry says

"Harry Professor Dumbledore is a great light wizard. How can you say such things?" Hermione asks

"Because he is using me Hermione. Think about it. Everything that has happened in the school. He has put us in danger year in and out", Harry says angrily

"He hasn't. Nothing was his fault. It was he-shall-not-be-named", Hermione says

"Have you ever got headaches Hermione around Dumbledore?" Harry asks

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry and yes. But they are just headaches", Hermione says

"They are not. It is Dumbledore mind raping you. He does it to all students to get information from the 'greater good'. He will not be controlling my life any longer!" Harry says as thunder booms

"Harry my love calm down. You are effecting the weather again", Daphne says placing her hands on both sides of Harry's face

"She needs to understand", Harry says

"Hopefully she will tomorrow. Just leave it now. Let Annabeth show her to the cabin. We can go and cool off. Anyway I think Draco would like a rematch", Daphne says looking pointy at Annabeth and Draco

"Hermione follow me I will take you to your cabin", Annabeth says quickly catching on

Annabeth takes Hermione's hand and pulls her along away from Harry and to her cabin.

"Come on Harry lets spar again. I owe you to beat you", Draco says dragging Harry away

"I hate it when people don't listen to me", Harry growls

"After everything you been through it is understandable. Why don't you go and see one of your parents?" Draco suggests

"I will see them tomorrow. Your right lets spar", Harry says drawing his sword

"You are going to make me regret this aren't you?" Draco asks drawing his sword

"Maybe"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry was in his own cabin. His parents had given him his own cabin. It was made of Gold, Silver, Blue, Black and White marble. It had runes around the cabin to protect the cabin and stop nasty spells from damaging the Cabin or dangerous creatures. Lady Hecate made the cabin with Space within space. It had a fountain in it. Symbols of all the Gods and Goddesses that have blessed him. It was basically his house. It had four floors. His only kitchen, living room, dining room, media room, bedrooms, bathrooms (That were bigger then the Hogwarts bathrooms. Much bigger), music room, training room, swimming pool, and armoury.

Harry had learnt space with in space with in a few hours. He set to work on everyone's cabins. Now nobody had to share a room or a bathroom. He had also with the help of Leo made emergency bunkers under the cabins for the young demigods. He didn't like seeing people die so that was the least he could do to save some lives.

Harry was rummaging through his weapons armory. He needed to find the ring he had the Hephaestus cabin make for him.

"Damn", Harry swears looking though his weapons

Besides the ring he was looking for his good weapons for the gods that were coming in 2 hours.

"Harry", a voice says with a knock on his cabin

Harry looks up to see Hermione standing there looking nervous and amazed.  
"Come on in. I am just looking for a few things that are important", Harry says rummaging through his things

"This whole cabin is yours?" Hermione asks

"Yes. My parents decided after trying to split my time between their cabins that would give me my own. Goddess Hecate made it so it is space with in space", Harry says

"Is that a Grand Piano?" Hermione asks

"Yes it is the best anywhere", Harry says

"And you play guitar too?" Hermione asks seeing the guitar leaning on a chair.

"Yes my Father/Grandfather is a Musician. I got some of his talents", Harry says

Suddenly a blue and gold Runespoor slithers across the floor scaring Hermione.

"That is Lija, Loka, Lyall", Harry says as the three headed Runespoor slithers up to Harry

"I thought you didn't like using Parseltongue?" Hermione asks

"That was because I thought I got it from Voldemort. When I got it because of my ancestry. The Runespoor was a gift from Eris", Harry says

"What about the wolf?" Hermione asks noticing the white wolf

"From Artemis. Her name is Arosa. I can talk to all animals", Harry says

"What is that?" Hermione asks looking at the Hellhound

"It is a Hellhound her name is Orchard. Hellhounds are like dogs. I had her since I got here", Harry says, "I have a Grim too named Taj, a Purple, Black and Gold snake called Zar he is more like a sea snake, a storm eagle named Paris, a phoenix named Vera, a Pegasus named Moonwings he is silver and black, a Wyvern named Caj, and a Griffin named Blacktail"

"Where did you get all these weapons?" Hermione asks looking at Harry's pile of weapons

"From my parents. I would give you one for today till you find out your godly parent. But the weapon has to feel right and balanced in your hand", Harry explains sheathing a dagger

"How did you take all this Harry?" Hermione asks softly

"Well I denied it at first. But my body called to them. So then I knew they were my parents", Harry says

"Who are your parents?" Hermione asks

"Do you think you can handle that?" Harry asks

"I want to know. I need to start accepting all of this. But until m…my parents claims me I am still sceptical", Hermione says

"Understandable. If you want my opinion I think you're a daughter of Athena", Harry says

"How will I know who my parent is?" Hermione asks

"A sign will appear above your head. Or they will say out loud to everyone that you are his or her daughter", Harry says

"Harry how will my parents take this? My muggle parents?" Hermione asks

"Hopefully they will love you for who you are. I will take you to see them after you have been claimed if you want?" Harry offers

"Thanks Harry. I will do that", Hermione says

"Hermione be opened minded today. Watch what the other demigods do in greeting their parents. Maybe keep an eye on me", Harry says

"…I'll try", Hermione says finally

Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door and Calypso and Rachel were there.

"Calypso, Rachel what can I do for you?" Harry asks

"We have come to take Hermione to find a weapon knowing you are busy", Rachel says with a wink

"Don't tell Rachel", Harry warns to Hermione's confusion

"I won't. Promise", Rachel says

"By the way there are more unclaimed demigods. They just arrived. Looks like it is going to be busy", Calypso says

"Thanks. Hermione go find your weapon if you can. See you when the Gods arrive", Harry says grinning

Hermione leaves and Harry sighs. He really hoped she was Athena's daughter. Suddenly Harry found what he was looking for he looks at it and smiles. He was going to do this. But first he had to get the Gods permission. Some weren't going to be easy…

Hermione followed Rachel and Calypso.

"Who is your parent Rachel?" Hermione asks

"I am mortal. I don't have a godly parent. I am the current Oracle of the camp", Rachel says

"But they are rubbish", Hermione says

"Don't say that to God Apollo. He is the God of Prophecy or Oracles", Rachel says

"Here we are the weapons shed. Hopefully you will find a weapon", Calypso says opening the shed that was full of armour and weapons

"What do I do?" Hermione asks

"Does anything catch your eye?" Calypso asks

"No nothing", Hermione says

"Your going to be a hard one. Ok try this", Calypso says handing over a sword

"It doesn't feel right. Is that what Harry meant?" Hermione asks

"Yes. If it is not meant for you it won't feel right", Calypso says

They try more weapons but none were right.

"I guess you have to go without one", Calypso says as a horn blares

"What was that?" Hermione asks

"Time for the cabins to gather. Come on. We will stay with you", Rachel says

Hermione follows them to a clearing. She saw Satyr's standing to the side. One in front with a woman.

"Who is that?" Hermione asks looking at the Satyr

"Grover Underwood Lord of the Wilds and his girlfriend a dryad Jupitar", Calypso says

Nervous kids/teens where walking over to Hermione. There was about 40 of them.

"Calypso can you look after the unclaimed? I need to get back to my cabin", Phoebe says

"Of course. Rachel and I will look after them", Calypso says

"Thanks", she says running off

"Who was that?" Hermione asks

"Phoebe daughter of Iris. Now get ready the cabins will be starting to arrive. They don't arrive in order either. We will tell you which cabin is which", Calypso says

"Thank you", Hermione says

That's when Chiron comes up front to wait with Reyna, and Harry comes he had weapons on him. A lot of weapons.

"Those daggers are Hunting Knives made of Celestial bronze they are long as your arm. They are deadly in the wrong hands. The material that the knives are made from is silver which is the colour and symbol of one of his mothers. The name of the knives are named Moondust", Calypso says

"Who gave Harry those?" Hermione asks

"His mother. One of them", Rachel says

"That gold sword on the right is Imperial Gold. It is also very deadly. More so then any other sword it is called Lightstrike it has electricity running through it", Calypso says

"Who gave him that?" Hermione asks

"His Father. It has charms on it. See that wands on his belt next to the daggers is his real wands named Phoenix Heart which is made by the gods. And Golddust that is made out of every wood imaginable and all cores available. Made by his grandmother. The sword on the left is Celestial Bronze that sword is named Tidalwave. It was a gift from his father and mother", Calypso says

"Do all demigods name their weapons?" Hermione asks

"Yes", Rachel says

"The dagger on his belt is also Celestial Bronze that was given to him by his grandmother it is named Wisdom Seeker, then there is the hunting knives I told you about, then an imperial gold dagger, a Stygian Iron dagger is named Seeking Death and a Basilisk tooth made dagger named Death. The other dagger is named Heaven's Light. Never go near a Stygian Iron weapon. They are more deadly than any other weapon", Calypso says, "The third sword he is wearing is Stygian Iron it is named Waiting Death. The fourth sword is made out of Adamantine also known as diamonds and gems. It is named Clean Chaos. The fifth sword is made out of celestial bronze, stygian iron, imperial gold and adamantine it is called Huntstrike", Calypso says

"The Silver bow is called Moonbeam, the Gold bow is called Sunstrike, the Adamantine one is magic and never runs out of arrows unless Harry is magically exhausted, it is called Shooting Stars", Rachel says, "The arrows he has have silver, gold, and black tails. The quiver is made of the finest wood and leather and is charmed from his Grandmother. Harry named the quiver Holding Rage. The bows kind our Longbow, and Recurved Bow. At his cabin he has a crossbow"

"The armor is made of Nemean Lion's Pelt which Harry defeated when he first came here. His Grandmother charmed it against elements not just hers. He also has a Basilisk armour the deflects spells made by Hephaestus ad Hades, And Dragon armor made by Chaos", Calypso says, "He is not wearing his sixth sword, actually it is a Spatha, a Cavalry Sword named Ocean Deep. He has a pistol where he has the different types of bullets like Celestial Bronze, Silver, and Stygian Iron"

"He has a Baselard a German knife made of Celestial Bronze named Blut Schub meaning Blood Thrust. Made but Goddess Nyx for Harry. He has a Pick named Icesilver it is made out of silver", Rachel says

"In his boots are made off dragon skin the lining of his boots are made of Acromantula silk and werewolf pelt. They hide a silver Swiss Army knife named Swift given to him by God Hermes", Calypso says

"You see the watch on his wrist? That lets him contact his parents and everyone else made by Goddess Iris. And also turns into two Rapiers named Dancing Swirls and Moon Swirls", Rachel says

"He also has a spear called Lightning Storm. He has Silver Knives that are called Aglaia. He has four shields on him at all times. Those four rings on his right hand are them. One is Imperial Gold. Two is Stygian Iron. Third Celestial Bronze and the fourth made of Adamintine. He has other shields and swords too. More weapons then anyone", Calypso says

"Enough about his weapons. The first cabin is coming", Rachel says as a cabin of four comes flying a flag that had a lightning bolt in a blue background.

"Zeus's Cabin. Jason Grace head Councillor, Christian and Christina and his little sister Aria", Calypso says as the Zeus cabin comes to a stop and place their flag in the ground

Hermione sees Harry nod his head at the cabin all members especially Aria beamed.

Another cabin comes holding a flag with a phoenix in it.

"Hestia's Cabin. Head Councillor Maddison, Lionel, Jacki and their sister Alaska and brother Alexander who are twins", Calypso says

"Isn't Hestia a virgin Goddess?" Hermione asks

"She gave her essence to mortals so she has five children. The only children of Goddess Hestia so far", Rachel says

The next cabin comes with flowers and seasons on their flag. Hermione sees Neville and Katie Bell.

"Demeter's Cabin: That is Head Councillor Miranda Gardiner, then Katie Gardner, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Jacky, Nathen, Anna, Venus, Dominica and Dominic, Grace and Jarred", Calypso says

The next cabin comes with only six people one was a cyclopes. The flag was a horse in the water.

"Poseidon Cabin: Head Councillor Percy Jackson, his brother the cyclopes Tyson, Meghan, James and their little sisters Selena who is 5 and Indigo who is 8. Some of the youngest", Calypso says

Hermione sees Harry's nod in respect. The cabin seemed pleased.

The next cabin comes also having nine members.

"Ichnaea's Cabin: Head Councillor Gemma with her sisters Freya, Sienna, Anna and brothers Luka, Fry, Andy, Troy and Trey. This cabin is one of the new ones", Calypso says

"Psyche's Cabin: Head Councillor Jazabel with Endora, Demelza Robins, Sofia, Orin, Celeste, Mersade, Israelia and Levi", says Rachel

Next cabin only had nine members.

"Astraea's Cabin: Head Councillor Virginia and her siblings Valarie, Vale, Valencia, Valerianus, Valora, Vance, Vera and Vila", Rachel says

Next cabin had only 5 members.

"Asclepius Cabin: Head Councillor Asa and her siblings Althea Athia, Paion, and Silas", Rachel says

Next cabin came it had only had seven members.

"Zephyrus Cabin: Head Councillor Simon and his brother Shane and sisters Shannon, Sabella, Sabryna and the twins Sandro an Sandra", Calypso says

"Nortus Cabin: Head Councillor Noemi and her siblings Nicole, Nikki, Nate, Natela, Nelson, Nickolas and Nikola", Rachel says as the Nortus Cabin comes along holding a flag

"Melinoe Cabin: Head Councillor Luna Lovegood and her siblings Xavia, Leonine, Lynn, Jane, Paul, Ember, Matt, Jace, Oscar, and Zavier", Calypso says

"Eurus Cabin: Head Councillor Eartha with her sisters Esmara and Esme and her brothers Emmett and Emmi", Calypso says as another girl comes alone holding a flag with two girls and two boys

"Boreas Cabin: Head Councillor Skylar and his siblings Todd and Gkylar", Rachel says as a boy carries a flag looking proud with two other boys

"Harmonia Cabin: Head Councillor Melody and her sisters Ariel, Indigo, and Esma and brothers Septimus and Spartan", Calypso says nodding at the two girls who were placing their flag

"Eirene Cabin: Head Councillor Nikita and her brother David and sisters Lani, Kalani, and Jalani", Rachel says

"Chronos Cabin: Head Councillor Kye and his sisters Belinda, Melinda, Celinda, and brothers Linval and Greg", Calypso says

"Aether Cabin: Head Councillor Aiden and brothers Dismond , Liam and Logan and sisters Lady, Ava and Madison", Rachel says as a young boy carries his flag

"Hemera Cabin: Head Councillor Helen and her siblings May, Sebastian, Carol, Dayna, Fitz, Esmaralda, Erik, Lerasyna, Lenora, Clair, Lemuel, Stephanie and Alexandra ", Calypso says

"Erebus Cabin: Head Councillor Charlie and his siblings, Riley, Kiley, Heather and Patt", Rachel says

"Eros Cabin: Head Councillor Vanessa and her brothers Charlus and Patrick and sister Patricia", Calypso says

"Are these all new? They all have very few members?" Hermione asks

"Yes they are all new. We will tell you the story some time", Calypso says

"Nyx Cabin: Head Councillor Sophia and her siblings Angela, Gabriel, Oliver, Caspian, Norm, Norah, Oscar, Fitzgerald, Imperia, Arlen, Mackenzie, Silas, Isobel, Darius and Paige", Rachel says

"How do you remember all the names?" Hermione asks

"After spending time with them names get stuck in your head especially when they are announced to the camp when they arrive or are claimed", Calypso says

"Khione Cabin: Head Councillor Sarah and her siblings Elsa, Mia, Ethan, Lilyia, Nicolaus and Nico", Rachel says

Hermione sees Harry look at the Khione's cabin nodding his head at them. They seemed pleased with his look.

"Aeolus Cabin: Head Councillor Luken and his siblings Steven, Opal, Gypsy, Missy and Clara", Calypso says

"Deimos Cabin: Head Councillor Haxson and his brothers Saxon and Jaxon", Rachel says

"Phobos Cabin: Head Councillor Jackson and his siblings Jay and Phoebe", Calypso says

"Enyo's Cabin: Head Councillor Maya and her siblings Cayley, Brett, Pauline, Dale, Cole, Scott and July", Rachel says

"Next Cabin is Eunomia's Cabin; Head Councillor is Mayia and her siblings Bangy, Norma and Mia", Calypso says

"Next Cabin is Ananke. Head Councillor is Anika and her siblings Anya, Abe, Abel, Allie and Ariel", Rachel says

"Hades Cabin: Head Councillor Nico di Angelo and his siblings Hazel Levesque, Loki, Morgana and Rocky", Calypso says

Hermione sees Harry nod again with a proud smile.

"Morpheus's Cabin: Head Cabin Hayley and her siblings Jayden, Timothy, Nigel and Lucinda", Rachel says

Hermione sees a Hogwarts student coming with three other teens. Hermione thinks her name is Hannah Abbott.

"Hebe's Cabin: Head Councillor Haven and her siblings Hannah Abbott, Herbert, Hayley, Haven, Harper, Henry, Hunter, Hailey and Hudson", Calypso says

"Nike's Cabin: Head Councillor Paula and her siblings Megan Jones, Catalina, Mike, Nate, Rebecca, Becky and Stanley", Rachel says

Hermione now sees another Hogwarts Student. It was Susan Bones.

"Nemesis's Cabin: Head Councillor Emma and her siblings Susan Bones, Jet, Belina, Ivan, Lewis, Lilyanna, Marcus and Katie", Calypso says

Hermione saw yet again another Hogwarts student but she didn't know his name.

"Tyche's Cabin: Head Councillor Eddie Carmichael and his siblings Crystal, Zack, Josephina, Joseph, Layna, Lena and the twins Leanna and Leanne", Rachel says

Hermione sees Dean Thomas walking with the next cabin. She felt a flutter in her heart. Harry nods at the cabin coming.

"Thanatos's Cabin: Head Councillor Thomas and his siblings Dean Thomas, Hannah, Jodi, Johan, Josh, Kimberly, Kennedy, Gavin, Peyton, Rosie, Gwen, Will and Jose ", Calypso says

Hermione saw the weird girl from Hogwarts Luna Lovegood coming next with another Hogwarts student she thinks was named Tracey Davis. Her heart fluttered again. And she sees Harry's nod in respect. Again the cabin seemed pleased

"Hecate's Cabin: Head Councillor Lou Ellen, and her siblings Tracey Davis, Maybel, Jayden, Tori, Mackenzie, Silas, Isobel and Darius, Billy, Jarrod, Isobel, Ivan, Jemma, Serenity, Thelia, Itzel and Megan", Calypso says, "Luna is a Legacy of Hecate and Athena and her mother is Melinoe"

"Hypnos's Cabin: Head Councillor Clovis and his siblings Lotus, Jet, Narcissus and Narcisse, Tammy and Tommy", Rachel says, "They are good to have on your side if you can't sleep. They can make you fall asleep in seconds"

Hermione nods. She wonders how many more cabins there were.

"Iris's Cabin: Head Councillor Butch and his siblings Eleanor Bradstone, Lila, Lily, Jordan, Kye, Makenzie and you meet Phoebe", Calypso says

Hermione's eyes widen when the next cabin comes two Slytherin's were in it. One Draco Malfoy and the other Blaise Zabini.

"Eris's Cabin: Head Councillor Draco Malfoy and his siblings Blaise Zabini, Victoria, Elizabeth, Dustan, Duncan and Kassandra", Rachel says

So Draco was a son of Eris. That was weird and even weirder Harry nods and smiles at them. Which they nod and smile back.

"Next we have Dionysus's Cabin: Head Councillor Pollux and his siblings Lisa Turpin, Matthew, Sean, Lissla, Derrick, Richard and Orchard", Calypso says

Hermione recognised Lisa. She was also in Hogwarts. How many Hogwarts students were there?

"Next is Artemis's Cabin: Head Councillor is Thalia daughter of Zeus. You met her yesterday", Rachel says

The hunters all in silver walk into the clearing looking proud with their flag. Suddenly there was a roar and metal dragons come down from the air. Calypso sighs.

"The Hephaestus Cabin: Head Councillor is my boyfriend Leo Valdez and his siblings Jake Mason, Nyssa, Shane, Christopher, Harley, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Mandy, Kye, Steven, Arnold, Isla, Tali, Jasmine and Jasper, Vincent, Caleb, Camryn, Flynn and Garry", Calypso says

The next cabin Hermione recognized Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma and Parvati Patil.

"The Apollo Cabin: Head Councillor Will Solace, Austin, Kayla, Justin, Padma and Parvati, Sophie, Max, Peter, Charlotte, Tyler, Jack, Angel, Greg, Andrew, Rosalina, Tali, Mac, Lee-J, TJ, Briar and Blaire", Rachel says

That's when they see a mob of green hair coming with a flag. Calypso and Rachel groan. Harry was shaking his head trying to keep in his amusement Hermione noticed.

"Hermes's Cabin: Head Co-Councillors Travis and Conner Stroll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, James, Riley, Sara, Laura, Alice, Louise, Mary, Walter, Ben, Adalynn, Lyall, Jarden, Yates and finally Dexter", Calypso says

"Next the Aphrodite's Cabin: Head Councillor Piper McLean, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Drew Tanaka, Mitchell, Lacy, Daisy, Garion, Taylor, Zavia and Zavier, Salie, Natalie, Adrianna, Rosa, William, Tyler, Mala and finally Nadia", Rachel says

"How is it possible for her to have this many?" Hermione asks

"Between giving her essence away and actually having sex she has a lot of children. They all do. Some are betting on how many kids", Calypso says

"Next we have the Athena Cabin: Head Councillor Annabeth Chase, Malcolm, Darren, Amy, Amelia, Penelope, Mercy, Sasha, Ryan, Selene, Leyla, Amira, Rory, James, Nikita and Benjy", Rachel says

Hermione felt a pull. But she ignored it. Harry's head once again nods at the direction of another cabin. The Athena Cabin.

That's when they hear a war cry.

"ARES! ARES! ARES! ARES! ARES! ARES!" they chant

"The Ares Cabin our last cabin. Head Councillor is Clarisse La Rue, Sherman, Mark, Samuel, Chantelle, Triston, Michael, Kylie, Reyne, Ray, Adrian, Lauren, Desmond, Isaac, Adam and Aiden, Freddrick, Dimon, Henry, Maxie, Rosalie, Jackson, Ty, Vincent and Alfred", Calypso says

"And now there are at least 25 – 40 unclaimed", Rachel says

"Campers! Attention", Chiron calls

All cabins turn to Chiron.

"The Gods will be here in a minute. Remember to act your age. Hermes cabin please remove that green stuff from your hair", Chiron says

"Sorry it is dye won't wash out for 24 hours", Fred yells

Chiron sighs.

"Everyone the Gods are about to arrive I feel it", Harry says

The first goddess to appear was a beautiful lady with red eyes. The Hestia Cabin all bow.

"My Lady Goddess Hestia of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family", Harry says bowing to Lady Hestia

"Thank you for that warm welcome Harry. My children please rise", Goddess Hestia says

"Welcome Hestia", Chiron says

"Chiron it is good to see you again brother", Hestia says

"You always see me", Chiron says

Hestia laughs, "Oh I know. But not all the campers know"

Many of the campers looked confused. Harry was smiling. Suddenly another Goddess appears. Ichnaea's cabin bows to her.

"My Lady Ichnaea Goddess of Tracking welcome to camp Half-Blood", Harry says bowing

"Thank you", Ichnaea says simply standing off to the side

Another Goddess appears. She hand gold hair and her eyes were sparkling.

"My Lady Astraea Goddess of Justice", Harry says bowing

"Harry speak to me later about your godfather", Goddess Astraea says

"We'll see. We are not on speaking terms", Harry says

Next a god appears.

"My Lord Zephyrus God of the West Wind", Harry says

Lord Zephyrus just nods. So do Notus god of the south wind, Eurus god of the unlucky east and southeast wind and Boreas god of the North Wind and Winter.

A Goddess came next.

"My Lady Eunomia Goddess of Good Order and Lawful Conduct", Harry says bowing

"Thank you Harry. You have done well", Goddess Eunomia says

The next goddess comes.

"My Lady Ananke Goddess of Inevitability, Compulsion and Necessity", Harry says bowing

"Harry", Ananke says

The next to appear was another goddess.

"My Lady Eirene Goddess of Peace", Harry says bowing

"Thank you for the peaceful welcome", Goddess Eirene says

Next a god comes.

"My Lord Chronos God of Time", Harry says bowing

"Harry my boy. We really must talk about that time turner", Lord Chronos says

"We will my Lord", Harry says bowing again.

The next to appear was a goddess.

"My Lady Harmonia Goddess of Harmony and Concord", Harry says bowing

"Harry", Goddess Harmonia says

A goddess appears next.

"My Lady Hemera Goddess of Day", Harry says bowing

"Harry", Lady Hemera says

Then another female goddess appears.

"My Lady Melinoe Goddess of Ghosts", Harry says

"Brother", Melinoe says

Next two gods appear.

"My Lord Aether God of the Upper Atmosphere and Light and My Lord Erebus God of Darkness and Shadow", Harry says bowing to both

Next was Eros the God of Love and Attraction. Then Nyx. Then snow came and a woman appears.

Harry bows lower to her then the others, "My Lady Khione, Goddess of Snow and Grandmother. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

"Thank you Harry. You look quite good in your armour. Maybe you should cool off", Goddess Khione says with ice on her breath

"I am fine Grandmother", Harry says

Next came Asclepius God of Medicine, Rejuvenation and Health who Harry bows too, Aeolus Wind God, then Deimos God of Terror, Phobos god of Fear, Enyo Goddess of War and Ares twin. Her cabin and Ares chant her name. Morpheus god of dreams was next followed by Hebe Goddess of Youth. Nike was next the goddess of Victory. Then Nemesis the Goddess of Balance, Justice, Retribution, and Vengeance comes.

Another god comes.

"My Lady Tyche Goddess of Luck and Chance welcome to camp half-blood", Harry says

"Thanks Harry. And oh by the way it was not my doing my luck and chance it was all you with those Dementors", Goddess Tyche says

"Thanks Lady Tyche", Harry says

That is when a black dressed god turns up.

"My Lord Thanatos God of Peaceful Death and my Grandfather", Harry says bowing

"You escaped my death list again Harry. How many times have you been on it this year?" God Thanatos asks

"A lot Grandfather", Harry says looking sheepish, "But it was the Dementors"

"Sure", God Thanatos says

Hypnos was next the God of Sleep, and Goddess Iris the rainbow Goddess. Another Goddess appears and all of Hermione's known Hogwarts students bow to her.

"My Lady Hecate Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial knowledge, and Necromancy and Mother", Harry says bowing lowly

"Bow", Calypso says to Hermione, "She is your Patron Goddess"

Hermione does what Calypso says.

"Rise all my magical children. I am very pleased to see many of you here", Goddess Hecate says, "Harry my Son/Grandson I am so proud you produced the Patronus charm and managed to get it to change forms. You are my grandson. My blood alright. All my children have done me proud"

"Hecate stop. They have had enough", a goddess says

Harry kneels on one knee before the woman.

"Lady Eris Goddess of Chaos, Discord, and Strife. And Mother welcome to camp half-blood", Harry says

Hermione gasps. One of Harry's parents was the Goddess Eris this was unbelievable.

"Rise my son. Walk tall and proud. You have done me such honour", Eris says

"Thank you Mother", Harry says

Dionysus and Ariadne came next and Dionysus just mumbled something. Eris was giving him a look for what he was saying about Harry. Hephaestus came next causing his cabin to cheer. The next god Harry bowed lowly too.

"My Lord Apollo God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Music, Poetry, Archery, Reason and Prophecy. And also my Son/Grandfather", Harry says grinning

"Don't call me grandfather", Apollo says

"Well which one? Your my Grandfather, Son, Uncle and Brother. Which one should I address you as?" Harry asks grinning

"Just Dad. Your parents taught you how to torment me didn't they?" Apollo asks

"Only Mum did", Harry says grinning

Apollo groans.

"What is this about me?" a goddess says

"My Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, Chastity, Animals, Archery and the Wilderness. And more my mother", Harry says kneeling before Artemis

Hermione had a lot of questions. About this. This had to be unreal. She watched as Harry hugged Goddess Artemis.

Demeter was the next to arrive barely giving a nod to Harry. Hermes arrives and laughs at his children before clicking his fingers and making his hair green also. Ares was the next to arrive with a roar from his children beating spears on shields. Ares looked like he loved being in the spotlight. He didn't even say hello to Harry when Harry greeted him. Next to come was Aphrodite she tried kissing Harry on the lips but he avoided her quickly and welcomed her to camp fast.

Now a goddess walked towards them.

"My Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Useful Arts, and Battle Strategy and also my Mother/Grandmother", Harry says bowing to her

"Harry my grandson you have made me so proud. Well done this past year", Athena says

"Thank you Grandmother", Harry says

The earth begins to rumble and out from the darkness Hades and Persephone appear.

"My Lord King Father Hades, God and Ruler of the Underworld, the dead, Subterranean Regions and Riches. And one of my fathers", Harry says kneeling to Hades

Hermione gasped so did other people. Harry was the son of Hades? But how?

"You have done me very proud my son. I expect you to keep it up", Hades says

"I will Father", Harry says then he turns to Persephone, "My Lady Queen Step-Mother, Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, Flowers, Fertility, and Young Life. And my step-mother"

"I must admit you have done us proud Harry. I will give you my blessing now. And you can count on me as one of your mothers if your others agree", Persephone says much to the shock of everyone

"Thank you Goddess Persephone", Harry says feeling her blessing settle on him

That's when the oceans turn and out of the ocean comes three people.

"Hail brother Triton Sea Messenger God", Harry says

"Hail brother Harry", Triton says

Harry then kneels in front of the other two.

"My Lord King Father Poseidon. God of Destruction, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, Oceans, Seas, Droughts, Floods and Storms and King of Atlantis and my Lady Queen Mother Amphitrite, Queen of the Seas. I your son welcome you to camp Half-Blood", Harry says formally

Formality went out the window when Amphitrite pulled him in for a hug.

"My boy you have done us so proud", Amphitrite says

"I agree son. You're a true Prince of the Seas!" Poseidon says

"Thank you father and mother. I…", Harry stopped as lightning was coming down

"Show off", Hades mutters

Zeus and Hera appear in the flash of lightning.

"My Lord King Father Zeus, God of the Sky, Weather, Air, Lightning, Honor and Justice and King of Olympus and my Lady Queen step-mother Hera, Goddess of Familial Love, Marriage, Motherhood, and Women. I welcome you both to Camp Half-Blood", Harry says kneeling in front of them

"Rise my honoured son", Zeus says

That is when Chaos arrives looking really smart.

"My Lord, King, Creator, Grandfather Chaos, Creator of the Universe I welcome you to camp Half-Blood", Harry says again kneeling lowly

"Rise my favourite grandson and let us hear what you have to say", Chaos says looking like he knew what was going to happen.

Harry rises and gets ready. He was about to do something that will change his life forever…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. I can tell you Hermione's godly parent will be revealed next chapter I hope. Depends how long it is. Now how about a guess at what Harry might be doing?**

 _ **Harry's Weapons:**_

Lightstrike (Imperial Gold Sword) – Zeus

Tidalwave (Celestial Bronze Sword) – Poseidon and Amphitrite

Waiting Death (Stygian Iron Sword) – Hades

Clean Chaos (Adamantine Sword) – Eris

Huntstrike (Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Word and Adamantine Sword) - Chaos

Ocean Deep (Cavalry Sword: Spatha) – Poseidon

Aglaia (Silver Knives) - Artemis

Swift Mercy (Celestial Bronze Dagger) - Ariadne and Psyche

Wisdom Seeker (Celestial Bronze Dagger) – Athena

Moondust (Celestial Silver Bronze Daggers) – Artemis

Seekering Death (Stygian Iron Dagger) – Hades

Heaven's Light (Adamantine Dagger) – Chaos

Death (Basilisk Tooth Dagger) - Thanatos

Blut Schub meaning Blood Thrust (Celestial Bronze Baselard Knife) - Nyx

Swift (Silver Swiss Army Knife) - Hermes

Icesilver (Silver Pick) - Khione

Phoenix Heart (Wand) – All Gods

Goldsdust (Wand) - Hecate

Dancing Swirls (Rapier) - Amphitrite

Moon Swirls (Rapier) - Artemis

Lightning Storm (Spear) - Zeus

Lightning Strike (Spear) - Zeus

Darkest Night (Spear) - Nyx

Day Rising (Celestial Bow) - Hemera

Moonbeam (Silver Bow) – Artemis

Sunstrike (Gold Bow) – Apollo

Shooting Stars (Adamantine Magic Bow) - Hecate

Holding Rage (Quiver) – Artemis + Apollo + Hecate

Watch Communicator (Watch) - Iris

Armour (Nemean's Lion Pelt) – Khione + Hecate

Armour (Basilisk Skin) - Hephaestus + Hades

Armour (Dragon Skin) - Chaos


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry had risen and stood tall and proud. He turns and takes Daphne's hands and moves her to the front.

"Harry what are you doing?" Daphne asks hissing

"Something that from the moment I knew you I should have done", Harry says

"What is that?" Daphne asks

"Daphne I first saw you at Hogwarts I thought you were radiant. I didn't care that you were in Slytherin. But I couldn't approach you at that time. I didn't know how to act on my feelings. When I came here to Camp Half Blood I got to know you more. You were not just radiant but also wise, had wit and is funny. I love you with all my heart and I always be faithful to you. Will you do me the honour of being your husband Daphne Greengrass daughter of Aphrodite?" Harry asks going down on one knee

Everyone gasps and Daphne's eyes widen. The gods show knowing smiles. Daphne looks at the ring it was gold with a blue diamond.

"Really? We are still young", Daphne says

"I am sure. I don't care what anyone thinks. Will you do me the honour daughter of Aphrodite?" Harry asks

"Yes. Yes I will", Daphne says

Harry grins widely and places the ring on her finger. He then picks her up and twirls her around. Causing cheers from all the demigods.

"Lady Hera will you bless us?" Harry asks his step-mother

Hera looks at her step-son. She knew now Harry was pure. He was one child of her husbands she would respect right now.

"I give you my blessing on two conditions", Hera says

"What might that be Lady Hera?" Harry asks

"That you will remain faithful to Daphne and that you marry now", Hera states

Harry and Daphne look at each other having a conversation with their eyes.

"Very well Lady Hera", they both say

They both join hands in front of everyone and stand before Lady Hera.

"Daphne Elladora Greengrass daughter of Ryan Greengrass and Lady Aphrodite take Harridan James Chaos Potter son of the Gods as your wedded husband?" Lady Hera asks

"I do", Daphne says

"Do you promise to be faithful to him to the rest of your lives? Do you swear on the River Styx" Lady Hera asks

"I swear on the River Styx that I will be faithful to Harridan James Chaos Potter son of the Gods", Daphne says strongly

"Do you Harridan James Chaos Potter son of the Gods take Daphne Elladora Greengrass daughter of Ryan Greengrass and Lady Aphrodite as your wedded wife?" Lady Hera asks

"I do", Harry says strongly

"Do you promise to be faithful to her for the rest of your lives? Do you swear on the River Styx?" Lady Hera asks

"I swear on the River Styx that I will be faithful to Daphne Elladora Greengrass daughter of Aphrodite", Harry says looking into Daphne's eyes

There is a boom of thunder sealing Harry and Daphne's oaths.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", Lady Hera says smiling, "I also bless you both"

Suddenly the fates appear and Harry and Daphne have gold mist surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" Athena asks

"There are two new gods today", the fates say

The light fades from Daphne.

"Hail Lady Daphne Greengrass-Potter Goddess of Protection, Shelter, Night Sky, Constellations and Stars!" the fates say

The gold glow leaves Harry.

"Hail Lord Harridan Potter God of Earth, Ancestry, Illusions, Magic, Hunt, Fairness, Perseverance, Loyalty, Chosen Ones and Demigods!" the fates say before disappearing

There was shocked silence before all the demigods cheered for the two new gods. Hermione looked at Harry in shock. He had just proposed, married and became a god all in the span of 30 minutes. The gods where shocked that began praising and congratulates the new God and Goddess.

"Now I think the unclaimed Demigods should be claimed", Zeus says after everyone calmed down

"Of cause Father", Harry says moving to the side with Daphne

"Each unclaimed demigod step up one at a time. Your godly parent will claim you", Zeus explains

One by one each kid approaches and gets claimed. 5 were children of Lady Athena, 2 were children of Lady Aphrodite, 1 child of Lord Zeus, 1 child of Lady Hestia, 6 children of Lord Hermes, 3 children of Lord Ares, 1 child of Lady Khione, 2 children of Lady Nyx, 2 children of Lady Demeter, 4 children of Lord Apollo, 3 children of Lord Dionysus, 2 children of Lady Eris, 3 children of Lady Hecate, 2 children of Lady Nemesis, 2 children of Lady Tyche, 1 child of Lord Thanatos and 2 children of Lady Hemera. Then it was Hermione's turn she nervous steps forward still unsure about all of this. The gods look at Hermione suddenly Thanatos approaches followed by Athena.

"I am your godly father Hermione", Thanatos says claiming her

"I am your godly mother Hermione", Athena says also claiming her

"How?" Hermione asks shocked

"We will talk in a minute. After everyone is claimed", Athena says

The two symbols appear above Hermione's head as Thanatos and Athena officially claimed her. After the rest of the demigods where claimed. Zeus decreed all demigods at one hour before Capture the Flag would start. All cabins branch off to practice with their new members. Athena and Thanatos gesture to Hermione to follow them.

"How can you both be my parents?" Hermione asks still shocked

"I gave my essence to your mortal mother Jean Granger. Your as much her child as mine", Athena says

"I gave my essence to your mortal father Dan Granger", Thanatos says casually

"So I have two mothers and fathers?" Hermione asks checking to make sure she heard right

"Right. We have gifts for you", Athena says handing over a shield and a dagger

Hermione takes the shield it was light and felt right and so did the dagger.

"My gift to you is a Stygian Sword. It is deathly to everyone so be careful", Thanatos says handing over a sword

Hermione took it and it felt right. Now she knew what the others meant. It had to feel right.

"How do I use it?" Hermione asks

"Come I will teach you", Athena says

Harry was talking to Lady Hera. She had requested to talk to him.

"Why do we need to talk Lady Hera?" Harry asks

"I want to say you have earned my respect and trust Harridan. You can call me your mother now", Lady Hera says

"Thank you Mother Hera. I will not let you down", Harry says bowing to her

"See that you don't", Lady Hera says

Harry walks back over to his wife and kisses her lips. Before pulling her into his arms and barring his face in Daphne's hair.

"You are amazing", Harry mummers

"You have surprised me my Lord God Harridan Potter", Daphne says

"As you have dazzled me Lady Goddess Daphne Potter", Harry says

"This ring has protection spells on it I can feel it", Daphne says looking at the two rings resting on her wedding finger

"I guess that is your ability as Goddess of Protection", Harry replies

"Did you know the fates were going to do this?" Daphne asks her husband

"I didn't know. I think everyone was surprised. I know I was", Harry says with a chuckle

"My Harry I will place a protection spell on your wedding ring. I want you to be safe my love", Daphne say

"Alright. Anything to make you happy", Harry says smiling

After placing the spell of protection Daphne gives Harry a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by Zeus.

"Everyone fall in with your flags. It is time for Capture the Flag!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Everyone fall in with your flags. It is time for Capture the Flag!" Chiron calls

All the cabins fall in with their flags.

"You know the rules. No killing. The cabin with the most flags wins. All flags most be with your own flag for it to count. Your flag is two points and each other flag is one. Flags can be taken of other teams and taken back. You have 30 minutes at capture time! The creek is the boundary. Good luck all. You have ten minutes to place your flags", Chiron yells

The cabins all head into the woods. Harry leading the team for Athena. Since he had many parents he got to choose his team. Daphne was going with her siblings in Aphrodite cabin.

"Hermione, you are alright?" Harry asks as the Athena team sets up

"It is still hard to believe", Hermione says holding her sword tightly

"I know. Now stick with me. We are going to get us a couple of flags", Harry says

"When do we start?" Hermione asks nervously

That is when a horn blows.

"Now", Harry whispers, "Follow me"

Hermione follows Harry through the woods they hear fighting everywhere. Suddenly they are in a fight with a member of Deimos cabin. Harry engaged in a fight with the member. Hermione watches as he disarmed the kid with ease.

"Look the Deimos Flag. Grab it Hermione I will cover you", Harry says battling the kid again

Hermione runs to the flag and pulls it out of the ground.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry says disarming the sword out of the kids hand

Harry motions for her to run and they run back through the trees. They see fights everywhere. They make it back to their flag where they see the Morpheus flag with theirs.

"Here is Deimos Flag", Harry says and motions for Hermione to put it in the ground

"Look there is Annabeth with the Iris flag", Hermione says

"And she is not alone", Harry says, " _Stupefy!"_

" _Steleus!"_ Hermione shouts at the kids following Annabeth

The two spells hit their targets one is stunned and the other started sneezing.

"Nice one Hermione. You use magic and I will use my sword. I will help you with magic if needed", Harry says smiling, "Kid go and help the others. Hermione and I will guard the flags"

The kid who had been guarding the flags runs with Annabeth to help her. The next to try and get the flags was Hannah Abbott. When she sees who is guarding the flags she switches her sword to magic.

" _Anteoculatia!"_ Hannah shouts

" _Protego",_ Harry calls a shield

" _Cantis!"_ Hermione calls

" _Incarcerous!"_ Harry says

Hannah dodges the Cantis spell but not the rope spell and is bound in ropes. Another few kids come out. A child of Hecate who was Tracey Davis. Harry's wife's bestfriend and a Tyche's cabin member that was a wizard named Eddie Carmichael.

" _Langlock",_ Eddie calls

" _Avis",_ Hermione says letting the spell hit the birds

" _Herbifors!"_ Harry says to the Hecate member

Tracey dodges, " _Colloshoo!"_

Harry ducks and clashes his sword with hers. They were fighting with magic and with weapons. Harry reminds himself he will have to teach Hermione how to do that.

" _Impedimenta! Tarantallegra!"_ Harry yells while sending a blow with his sword

Tracey dodges, " _Levicorpus"_

" _Protego, Fumos, Petrificus Totalus_ ", Harry says managing to knock Tracey out

Harry sees that Hermione is holding her own with magic. Harry sees they have Hypno's cabin and Nemesis cabin flags. That's when Daphne comes through the trees and starts a duel between them.

" _Immobulus",_ Daphne says

Harry dodges, _"Levicorpus, Herbifors!"_

Daphne dodges and launches a weapon attack with her sword in one hand and her wand in another. She sends a Jelly Fingers curse at Harry. Harry blocks it with a shield.

" _Furnunculus! Rictusempra!"_ Harry says

"Harry did you just try to cover me in boils?" Daphne asks as she dodges

"Just a thought love", Harry calls as the clash again

" _Petrificus Totalus"_ , Daphne says

" _Protego! Locomotor Mortis!"_ Harry calls

They send spells at each other not taking notice of the crowd they were gathering watching the two new gods duelling with both magic and swords. Suddenly Daphne knocks the sword out of Harry's hand and just as she puts her sword at his neck he has a dagger at hers. It was a draw. They looked into each others eyes not noticing anything to a voice coughs. Both Harry and Daphne's eyes snap to the group watching them.

"Aren't we meant to be playing?" Harry asks

"The game is over", Apollo says with amusement

"You were in your own little world", Hermes says with a chuckle

"That was a good fight", Ares says, "Not enough blood though"

"Good use of magic", Hecate says with pride

"Hero's gather your flags!" Chiron calls, "Athena cabin?"

"We have our own, Deimos, Iris, Demeter, Morpheus, Hestia and Chronos", Harry says

"Zeus cabin?" Chiron asks

"We have our own, Psyche and Boreas", Jason says

"Hermes Cabin", Chiron asks

"We have our own…", Fred starts

"…Hypnos…", George says

"And Erebus", Fred finishes

All the cabins call out their numbers.

"The winner is Athena Cabin!" Chiron calls

Cheers rain from the Athena cabin. Harry grins.

"Better luck next time love", Harry says to his wife Daphne

"We will win next time", Daphne says giving him a kiss

"And the most outstanding hero is Harry Potter and Daphne Potter!" Zeus calls

Cheers rise again. And everyone congratulates them.

"Everyone what a great game today! Well done everyone. You may clear up and have dinner. The gods will be leaving after the meal", Chiron says

Everyone grabs their stuff and makes there way to their cabins. Harry sees Hermione hesitate.  
"Hermione what is it?" Harry asks

"What cabin do I go in? Thanatos or Athena?" Hermione asks

"You can stay with me for now. Come on I owe you a talk", Harry says guiding Hermione to his cabin

Daphne followed them.

"I am going to have a shower", Daphne says giving them some privacy

"Take a seat", Harry says, "I will get us a drink"

"Harry do you really have all those parents?" Hermione asks

"Yes. Most gave their essence and it mixed together. So that is how my parentage is", Harry says

"When did you find out about this?" Hermione asks

"Well it all started with the Chamber of Secrets…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Spells**

Anteoculatia (Turns hair into antlers)

Avis (Conjures a flock of birds)

Bat Bogey Hex

Cantis (Victim to burst into song)

Colloshoo (Adheres shoes to ground)

Expelliarmus (Disarming Spell)

Fumos (Smoke screen)

Furnunculus (Covers target in boils)

Herbifors (Sprouts flowers from the victim)

Immobulus (Renders target immobile)

Impedimenta (Tripping, freezing, binding jinx)

Incarcerous (Ties someone in ropes)

Jelly Fingers curse

Langlock (Glues tongue to roof of mouth)

Levicorpus (Victim is dangled upside down)

Locomotor Mortis (Locks legs together)

Petrificus Totalus (Full body bind)

Protego (Shield Charm)

Rictusempra (Tickling Charm)

Steleus (Makes someone sneeze continually)

Stupefy (Stuns a person)

Tarantallegra (Dancing Feet Spell)


End file.
